3 Caminos Hacia el Amor
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: YAOI Trilogía comenzando 4 años después de los sucesos normales en la serie, y aumentando el nivel de intensidad, Comenzara con un K , el próximo será un T, y finalmente culminando en un M con Yaoi Hard Timmy x Gary "Han pasado cuatro años, y me di cuenta de que me amabas desde el momento en que te conocí" Corto Resumen y no dice mucho lo sé, discúlpenme
1. Chapter 1

-Buenas Noches Padrinos- Miré hacia la pecera y mis padrinos mágicos habían cambiado a su forma de pez, ya habían pasado 4 años desde que llegaron a mi vida, antes de ellos me sentía solo, mis padres siempre fueron muy distraídos, coloco mi gorra rosa en la reposera de la cama, ellos esperaban la llegada de una hermosa niña, así que podría decir que tengo una pequeña parte de sus sueños.

Poco a poco comienzo a recapitular parte de mi vida lo primero que se me viene a la mente es imaginar una vida sin ellos, o peor aún, que sería perderlos, y al cerrar los ojos fue cuando recordé a un viejo amigo de la infancia, aunque realmente no podría considerarse alguien "Real", era mi amigo imaginario Gary, una tarde mis padres habían rentado una película "Vaselina" ahí fue cuando vi a ese chico, y al ver que era popular con las chicas quería tener a un amigo así, solté una carcajada al recordar...

-_Así que fue así como me creaste_- Solté un grito de terror al ver a Gary frente a mí,

-¿**Gary**?- Su cabello negro al más puro estilo de John Travolta, había crecido al igual que yo, su playera blanca se encontraba detrás de una chaqueta roja de cuero estilo motociclista, sus jeans ya desgatados por el uso, botas negras y sus accesorios que no podía faltar, sus gafas obscuras, y su peine en el bolsillo trasero

-Que hay Tim Timothy- Realmente odiaba cuando usaba mi nombre completo

-¿Qué haces aquí, se supone que estabas en la isla?

-Realmente no lo es, esto es más real de lo que crees-

-¡**COSMO!**!, ¡**WANDA**!- Intente gritar lo más fuerte posible, pero nunca aparecieron, mire con furia a mi amigo imaginario - ¡¿Que les ha hecho a mis padrinos Gary?! Me acerque desesperadamente, lo tome de la chaqueta y lo levante un poco de piso

-Tranquilo hermano, ellos van a estar bien, si no vienes conmigo realmente los hare sufrir- Soltó una risa maligna, quizás fue lo que me hizo enfurecer mas

-Dime donde están-

-Tienes que confiar en mi- de su bolsillo saco lo que era...

-La varita de Wanda-Mire con horror la varita, su brillo reluciente había sido opacada, al parecer había gastado mucha magia al venir aquí, era lo que menos me importaba, giro un par de veces a mí alrededor y una nube nos envolvió.

Caí pesadamente, quizás debí haber deseado caer en una superficie plana al mirar vi que me contaba en el parque de Dimmsdale, solía jugar solo desde que tenía 5, recuerdo que había un niño más grande de piel gris cencía, ojos negros, y la dentadura amarilla, solía ser golpeado, humillado, en ese entonces sabía que mi vida iba a ser una llena de decepciones, abrí los ojos volviendo al presente, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, recordaba a ese niño de piel gris cencía, Francis había cambiado después de los 12 cuando finalmente había sido becado, seque unas lágrimas mezcladas de tristeza y felicidad.

-Oye Timmy, Vamos a jugar- Chester invitaba al pequeño Timmy a jugar junto con su compañero, que más tarde sería mi amigo AJ. Reí al ver que el juego era _Bola Timmy_, comenzó a golpearlos en la cabeza mientras silbaba para anunciar su llegada.

Al mismo tiempo veía como la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase se encontraban ahí, desde Trixie hasta el señor Crocker, paseaba junto a su madre, mientras que ella miraba a los niños jugar, el señor Crocker hacia lecturas, en búsqueda de Padrinos Mágicos.

Más atrás escondida se encontraba Tootie junto a su hermana Vicky, no recordaba verla tan feliz, al tirar más fuerte de los columpios del parque, eran contadas las veces que veía a Vicky tan feliz junto a sus padres y claro con su hermana menor, no era fea, solo era que en ocasiones me parecía muy irritante.

-¿Porque me traes al pasado?-Claro no me quejaba, eran bellos recuerdos, quizás los mejores, no lo supe ver porque siendo niños, no vemos lo mucho que dejamos ir al crecer, había cambiado la forma de vestir, la forma de hablar, la forma de ver a las niñas, habíamos crecido y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo importante.

-Veras Timmy, finalmente ha crecido, tus padrinos mágicos tendrán que irse para siempre al igual que todos tus deseos- No, sabía que esto me temería, finalmente me he dado cuenta de algo, había llegado a la edad en que finalmente "Crecería", odie siempre esa palabra, me causaba un gran escalofrió en solo pensar que algún día llegaría.

Gary Estiro una mano hacia mí -Vine a despedirme amigo mío- Sorpresivamente cuando la tomé se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome con fuerza -Ya habían platicado conmigo, no querían que fueran ellos los que te dijeran la noticia ya que para ellos se les haría muy difícil despedirte- De pronto sus labios besaron los míos, pude sentir como una lagrima rozaba mi mejilla, realmente no sabía si era de él, o era mía. Trate de alejarme del pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía

-Gary, ¿Porque haces esto más difícil?- Finalmente caí en la necesidad de estar con él, fue el único que estuvo a mi lado inclusive después de que a los 10 años trato de apoderarse de mi mente y de mis padrinos. La realidad pega duro en ocasiones y no supe aprovechar el tiempo que estuve con él, siempre eran peleas, no más. Lo tome de los hombros y lo acerque a mi tan fuerte como si la vida se me fuese en ese momento

-¡**Timmy!**- Una voz exterior me llamaba

-Es hora de irme- Escuche su susurro, y me quede solo en la obscuridad, así es como debe ser el limbo de los ahijados que pierden la memoria, es tan frio y solitario, apenas una pequeña luz me iluminaba, este es el fin de mis memorias, pero por lo menos pude experimentar el beso de alguien que quizás ame desde que lo conocí, adiós amigo

-_Gary_- fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme llorando


	2. Chapter 2

-_Timmy_- Escuche la voz del bebé Poof, abrí los ojos y vi sus grandes ojos morados, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, trate de calmarlo abrazándolo, evitando así que sucediera una catástrofe de tamaño ciudad, una lluvia o inclusive un Tsunami, el abrazo lo calmo lo suficiente ya que después me comenzó a sonreír, aun no hablaba lo único que decía el "Poof", lo abrace tan fuerte, como de esos abrazos que te dan cuando más los necesitas, no pude evitar derramar una lagrima al recordar ese sueño.

Salí de la cama y medirigí hacia el baño, me mire al espejo y vi un par de ojeras apenas notorias si te acercabas mucho, la mirada perdida en un infinito vacío, y con la cara un poco pálida, intente hacer una sonrisa falsa, pero por más que lo intentaba no me sentía feliz conmigo mismo.

-Vaya ese había sido un sueño bastante profundo, bastante real, podía sentir aun mi corazón latir con gran fuerza, no se a que se debió ese sueño, era una señal, no lo sé, estaré enamorado de él, eso tampoco lo es- Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, no supe en que momento comencé a hablar solo.

-Timmy tienes que prepararte para ir a la escuela- Escuche la voz de Wanda fuera de la puerta, aunque pudiesen atravesar las paredes y las puertas, me gustaba que me dieran mi privacidad como tiene que ser. Rápidamente me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, quizás algo de agua fría me despierte, y me dispuse a meterme con el agua más frio que mi cuerpo podría soportar. Termine de vestirme cuando Mamá llamo a la puerta.

-Hijo el desayuno esta listo- Baje como si fuese normal, no se habló mucho, no me encontraba con muchos ánimos, papá hablaba de muchas cosas que no le prestaba atención. Escuche el autobús y tome la bolsa que Mamá había dejado en la mesa, y Salí sin decir nada, escuche un ligero "Poof" y vi a mis padrinos Cosmo, Wanda, y por supuesto al pequeño Poof , vestidos de mochila, cuaderno y lápiz respectivamente.

La verdad quería estar un momento a solas, tal vez sea el sentimiento de culpa que experimente hace 3 años en el cumpleaños de Tootie, "Usa lo del coma" Recuerdo que Cosmo lo hacía tan seguido con Wanda, podría fingirlo pero sabia que eso no era necesario.

Gary, era en lo único que pensaba en clases, había ignorado por completo al señor Crocker, aun no sabía porque había pedido a partir de los 10 tener siempre la misma clase, resultaba Lógico, así podría estar más cerca de capturar a mis padrinos, cada vez sus inventos estuvieron más sofisticados, inclusive se acercó bastante a los 13, pero igual el mundo mágico no fue descubierto, la pizarra había sido llenada de teorías que revelaba la existencia de seres mágicos y su mundo, pero mis amigos se habían acostumbrado, así que no era el único que lo ignoraba por completo.

"-_Gary, ¿Porque haces esto más difícil?_-" Volví a sentir la punzada, m había hecho daño ¿porque aun podía sentir aquel sueño?, parecía más un recuerdo, deje caer mi cabeza en las páginas del cuaderno que aún se encontraba vacío.

-¿Que pasa cariño, no te ves tan animado como siempre?- Wanda siempre tan atenta, más que mi propia madre, era un razón más por la que siempre temía perderlos.-Tal vez te hace falta algo de emoción en la clase- Cosmo agito si varita y los libros salieron volando en mil pedazos, creando una lluvia de papeles, los demás parecían divertido, pero simplemente no me encontraba de la mejor manera, mis padrinos Se miraban mutuamente con rostros de preocupación.

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo lo cual hizo que volviera un poco a la realidad, ha salido por inercia del salón, ya me encontraba con la bandeja del almuerzo, aunque mis padrinos la acompañaban usando la forma de gelatina simplemente tampoco tenía el apetito.

-Timmy te encuentras bien, estas muy distraído desde la mañana-

-Deja que mi masa gelatinosa te distraiga un rato, tomare la forma de lo que te tiene tan distraído- Cosmo comenzó a temblar mientras me miraba fijamente, sus mirada era fuerte logro vencerme con esos ojos verdes que de pronto cambiaron a azul, su color verdusco cambio a uno más obscuro y en la punta de la cabeza se formó un peculiar peinado ochenteno.

-GARY- Grito Wanda al ver a Cosmo con la forma de mi amigo imaginario, o tal vez ese "Amigo" sonaba muy distante a lo que realmente sentía por él.

-Tal vez sea porque ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y realmente últimamente pienso en él, no sé, tantos años en la isla de los deseos- Finalmente había vuelto a hablar, sentí un gran alivio el poder decir cómo me sentía, libere una gran carga y eso Wanda lo noto, vi una sonrisa de orgullo en Cosmo aun con el rostro de Gary.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a la isla de los deseos desechos?- No era mala idea, aunque mi ausentismo seria evidente hacia Crocker, eso le daría otro motivo el cual sospechar, escuche otro Poof, y de pronto aparecimos en la isla, el sol era cálido, las olas golpeaba la costa, la arena en mis pies me hizo sentir un poco más clamado, era eso lo que necesitaba

-Miren quien decidió venir, aquí, a la Isla de los Deseos Desechos- Voltee a ver y estaban Calabazinator, La esfinge Gigante de Guiza, Dark Laser, la Superbici.

-**ES EL SUPER TOILET-** Grito Cosmo y se escondió detrás de Wanda mientras se chupaba el dedo

En el frente se encontraba Gary, había crecido el mismo tamaño que yo, se veía igual que en mi sueño, lo vi acercarse y no pude evitar sentir un leve sonrojo, ¿Porque rayos me estoy sonrojando, no, no puede ser, tal vez sea cierto?

-Mira Gary, no vengo ni a causarte problemas, solo hemos venido de vacaciones- Trate de sonar lo más calmado posible, intente hacer una sonrisa larga, pero se vio demasiado falsa, así que no confió en mi

-Mira Flipsie un bebé- Dark se acerco a Poof, haciendo asustar a Poof, Wanda lo tomo de los brazos y lo calmo, volviendo a evitar una catástrofe

-Está bien se pueden quedar en el Hotel- se fue sin decir más, no me gustaba cuando se ponía así de serio. Los demás chicos parecían divertirse, Wanda estaba cuidando muy de cerca a Poof que jugaba con Flipsie, mientras que Dark Laser y la esfinge jugaban voleibol junto a Cosmo y la Superbici,fui a buscar a Gary, tenía muchas que decirle, tal vez el sepa lo que me está pasando. Llegue afueras de su habitación y escuche ruidos dentro del interior, no podía reconocer nada, no emitían voz alguno, parecía que ahogaban sus palabras, toque la puerta para ver si se encontraba ahí

-¿Quién es?-escuche su voz irritada, no dije nada, quizás el miedo me invadió un poco, salió una copia mía con la ropa desalineada, me extraño que lo viera así, pero no le di mucha importancia, entre a la habitación y pude ver que la tenía muy desordenada, lo mire en el balcón que tenía una gran mirada hacia la playa.

-Gary- Suspire antes de continuar

-Realmente no viniste de vacaciones ¿O sí?-

-No, veraz- me acerque al balcón con el- Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño tú estabas ahí- comencé a sentir mis mejillas calentarse- Y no se la verdad porque vine aquí- Trate de alejarme lo más que pude, pero sorpresivamente me tomo del brazo y me acerco rápidamente hacia sus labios, lo recordaba tan intensamente, comencé a abrazarlo del cuello y lo acerque a mi aceptando aquel beso, no me importaba nada ya, solo era un momento entre él y yo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, finalmente despues de un buen rato les traigo la ultima parte de esta historia, Muchas Gracias para empezar a ti que estas leyendo esto,

Agradecimientos a

Aleliz Broflovzki , Destiny Ghost , justalittlething , .1 y por supuesto a sakataozura mi amiga y la que se podría decir que me inspiro a realizar esta historia, asi que Gracias y pues a leer xD

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, poco a poco el oxigeno se fue haciendo menos y las manos recorrían el cuerpo desenfrenada mente del otro como si se tratase de lo único que mantenía vivo al otro. Removí las gafas oscuras de Gary, pude notar que me miraba con preocupación cuando vio que algunas lágrimas descendían por mi mejilla

-Oye Timmy no te obligare a hacer esto- me soltó de la cintura y volvió a la barandilla del balcón, tenia que admitir que la puesta del sol en el triangulo de las bermudas era lo que se podría considerar el paisaje mas bello que pude haber visto, seque de inmediato las lágrimas que se veían en mis mejillas y me acerque a el.

Gary se quedo mirando hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos pudo ver que todos se miraban tranquilos, el sonido de las olas era lo que terminaba de darle a ese hermoso paisaje el toque final

-Veras Timmy, Jorgen vino por aquí a asegurarse de que las cosas sigan tranquilas- Pude notar como sus ojos miraban hacia el cielo anaranjado, era claro que lo hacia para evitar derramar lágrimas. Aunque parece no haberse dado cuenta que sin sus gafas obscuras no podía evitar hacerlo tan obvio para mi -Me contó que cuando sea el tiempo de que- Hizo una pequeña pausa, le era difícil decirlo- Ya sabes, tus recuerdos sean borrados- Me miro directamente, pude sentir que cada palabra que decía era lo mas difícil que haya podido decir, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos -La verdad no se si sea verdad o solo me estaba jugando una broma, solo que fue algo que dijo que no quiero creer- se acerco a mi- Timmy prometeme que nunca me olvidarás, ese es mi mayor miedo, quizás la razón de que fuesen copias tuyas era para sentirnos cómodos cada uno de nosotros, como si tu nos completas a cada uno de nosotros, pero ese maldito padrino de Jorgen vino a burlarse de nosotros, Deshechos, Inservibles, Estorbos- Sus nudillos se cerraban con mas violencia con cada frase que decía, me acerque a el para quedar frente a frente, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, lo abracé fuerte y pude sentir como se liberaba de todo su temor, las lágrimas mas pesadas comenzaron a caer y Gary lloro ahí en mi hombro.

-Si tuviera tres deseo sin reglas sin duda alguna seria que me ames, poder estar toda la vida contigo, tenerte aquí conmigo en esta isla por el resto de nuestros días, pero eso seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte, ya que solo soy alguien imaginario.

-Deja de hablar así- Me había hervido la sangre, lo único que pude hacer era abofetearle en la mejilla, la misma en donde había secado sus lágrimas, ahora era yo quien las derramaba, una a una fueron cayendo como la lluvia de otoño, suaves y frías a la vez, mi rostro mostraba mi cólera, su rostro aun tardo en reaccionar

-Gary Idiota- Estuve a punto de darle otra pero cerro los ojos dispuesto a aceptarla mas me quede con la mano en el pecho. -Para mi eres tan real Gary- me acerque lo suficiente como para sentir su agitada respiración -Sabes que no necesitas un deseo secreto, por que yo- ya estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

No pude terminar mi frase ya que nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, mas ahora era mas que un beso, o algo como lo que fue hace tiempo, era de aquellos besos cuyas palabras son innecesarias, poco a poco se fue intensificando ya que nuestros sentimientos nos llevaban aumentar el deseo de estar uno a uno, mientras nuestras lágrimas dejaban de brotar, comenzó a llevarme adentro de la habitación, sabíamos lo que sucedería después.

Gary fue el primero en meter sus manos dentro de mi playera, sus manos suaves pero duras al mismo tiempo, se movían como si realizase un masaje, llego hasta mi espalda y me acerco a estar mas cerca, comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se ponía caliente, y el sudor no tardo en aparecer, además de que el calor del caribe era lo que aumentaba aun mas mi temperatura corporal.

Me despegue de el por un momento para tomar algo de aire fresco, un hilo de saliva se dejo ver cuando nos separamos, al parecer entendió lo que quería hacer ya que despego de sin hacer queja alguna.

El aire del atardecer era muy agradable al tacto, mi cabello castaño jugaba con el aire y cerraba los ojos imaginando como seria, dolería, o sera lo mejor que alguna vez haya sentido, como sera su cuerpo, rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza, se lo que vendrá así que tengo que estar preparado. Di un ultimo vistazo hacia abajo y pude ver que Cosmo y Wanda flotaban juntos sobre la arena, se fundieron en un beso, el sol se oculto tras el mar dejando ver un destello final sobre el mar, haciendo de la puesta de sol mas hermosa, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron hacia adentro de quizás el mismo sitio donde nos encontrábamos, mire hacia el mar, y solté un suspiro, sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

Gary me abrazo por la espalda y se pego a mi cuerpo, un gran sonrojo se hizo visible en mi rostro, pero me calme cuando comenzó a besarme la nuca, solté un leve gemido al sentir esto, se adentro en mi playera que fue subiendo poco a poco, mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por este nuevo mar de sensaciones nuevas para mi. Cuando quito por completo mi playera se llevo con ella mi gorra, la dejo caer en el piso, y me volvió a abrazar por la espalda. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi pecho mientras besaba mi espalda, la piel se me erizó cuando tomo uno de mis pezones y lo pellizco con delicadeza, no pude evitar expulsar un sonoro gemido, y escuche una leve risa por mi oído y mordisqueo mi oreja, comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a mi vientre, la respiración se me agito y tome sus manos para que se diera prisa, las metí inmediatamente dentro de mi pantalón, pudo sentir que yo ya me encontraba duro de mi parte íntima, cuando desabrocho mi pantalón rápidamente cayeron al piso. Ahora sus labios se concentraron en mis hombros, cada beso, cada caricia me hacia olvidar el tiempo, aquel sueño donde se despedía, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, el momento era ahora y no lo dejaría escapar. Me di la vuelta para verlo de frente, y estaba ahí sin pudor o prenda alguna, su figura delgada era perfectamente proporcional, su pecho no mostraba que era alguien dedicado al ejercicio mas tampoco era el flácido pecho, al igual que su vientre, mostraba unas pequeñas marcas en el abdomen, alguna vez creyó que el usaba un piercing pero eso seria algo de mal gusto para el. Sus piernas estaban marcadas por las largas caminatas en búsquedas hacia las profundidades del bosque, pero lo que realmente me dejo sin habla era aquel fálico miembro, era casi de mi mismo tamaño, aunque aun quedaba mi ropa interior, ya comenzaba a molestarme la presión e mi zona intima, con una mano que no alcancé a ver debido al hipnótico que me resultaba su belleza desnuda, tomo mi miembro presa de la única prenda que me quedaba, como si me leyera mi mente comenzó a bajar mi ropa interior, quedando el frente a mi fálico miembro, no pude evitar un gran sonrojo, era el primero que lograba verme completamente desnudo, lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a estimularlo de arriba a abajo, una nueva oleada de sensaciones sentí y mi espalda se arqueo ante que Gary aceleraba el ritmo

-Gary- era lo único que decía entre ahorcados gemidos que quería gritar, -Voy a...- solté mi eyaculacion en sus manos.

-Eso fue intenso- finalmente había hablado, me había dejado totalmente exhausto, poco a poco me fui acostando en el piso mi respiración estaba muy agitada, el sudor era notorio en mi cuerpo, pude sentir como Gary me levantaba en sus brazos, me llevo hacia el baño el cual entramos a una habitación muy limpia, Un jacuzzi en la esquina, ya había agua y espuma dentro. con su fuerza me llevo adentro, el agua era tibia, bastante agradable para la cálida noche, lo mire y me dio otro beso, con el mismo sabor e intensidad de hace rato, me senté en sus piernas para tenerlo frente a mi, ambas manos llegaron a mi glúteos, hizo que intensificara mas el beso, mi miembro que recientemente había bajado, volvió a cobrar fuerzas, ahora sus dedos comenzaron a jugar cerca de mi entrada rectal, no pude evitar decir su nombre mientras expulsaba otro gemido, cuando lo inserto mi espalda arqueo lo cual hizo que se adentrara mas, ahí fue cuando retiro su dedo y pude sentir la punta de su fálico miembro.

-Descuida, no seré tan rudo- Me beso para saber que cumpliría su promesa, cerré mis ojos y poco a poco fui sintiendo como entraba mas, poco a poco fuimos haciendo el ritmo en las caderas, era suave al principio, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, termine abrazándolo lo cual ayudaba a que el se adentrara mas y mas, su mano volvió a mi miembro y volvió a masturbarlo,

-Timmy…-

-Yo también Gary- llegamos juntos a nuestro climax, sentir aquel liquido caliente en mis entrañas fue lo que me llevo mas arriba del mundo mágico, ahora estábamos respirando agitados uno enfrente del otro, nos fundimos en un beso corto y volvió a cargarme en sus brazos.

Me llevo a la cama que al apenas tocarla me sentía tan fatigado, un beso en la frente fue lo ultimo que recuerdo, antes de caer en el mundo de morfeo

-Descansa Timmy-

La mañana llego y los rayos de sol llegaban al rostro de ambos jóvenes, aun estaban desnudos, pero despertaban poco a poco, Gary fue el primero en levantarse, vio al castaño que aun estaba dormido, pero poco a poco sus ojos azules se abrieron.

-Buenos Días- Se fundieron en un beso y se abrazaron, se quedaron mirando el amanecer Gary abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Quisiera despertar todos los días así, aunque si te mantengo aquí, seria alejarte tan repentinamente de tu hogar y eso no esta bien

El castaño volteo para mirarlo a los ojos, le dio un leve golpe en la frente

-Porque dices eso si estar aquí a tu lado es lo mejor del mundo, además de la vista durante todo el día- Lo abrazo fuertemente- No tienes porque sentirte solo con la copias mías, aunque no este yo aquí físicamente, tienes algo que vale miles de copias mías, y eso es que te amo, lamento haberlo dicho hasta ahora pero desde que últimamente me hacia que te necesitaba tan seguido, lo note, que no puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti, aunque me tenga que ir de aquí, sabes que no lo hago por no estar contigo, porque lo de hoy va a ser el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Gary no evito derramar algunas lágrimas, las palabras de Timmy le habían llegado a tal grado que se dio cuenta de su error el dejarlo ahí, porque Timmy era como una rosa, si la cortas de donde es, tarde o temprano, terminara marchitándose, así que solo lo miro y le sonrió.

-Eso fue hermoso, aunque yo no necesite decírtelo todos los días, Te Amo Timmy Turner, Con toda la vida que nos quede por vivir.

Así pasaron el resto del día, entre las sabanas y amándose uno al otro. Hubo un momento en el que bajaron tomados de la mano, les pareció lo mas normal del mundo, puesto a que el amor no es algo que se tenga que seguir al piel de las reglas. El amor es amor simplemente es cuando dos personas se aman con todo el alma, Corazón y Cuerpo Punto.


End file.
